The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a peripheral device for video game play with touchscreen enabled portable devices.
Many enjoy play of video games, and do so using a wide variety of computer devices. Video games have long been played using computer devices such as personal computers or video game consoles connected to display devices. In playing video games with personal computers or video game consoles, players often use a personal computer keyboard, or preferably a specialized game controller, to provide user inputs for controlling a video game character or machine of the video game. Whether a keyboard or game controller is used, a plurality of different inputs may be provided, in some cases simultaneously as the player may use both hands to operate controls of the input device.
More recently, video games are being played on a variety of other devices, for example portable computer devices, such as smart phones or computer tablets or “smart” televisions (televisions or set-top boxes with integrated computer functionality, such as internet connectivity or enhanced processing capabilities). Such devices may not have input devices optimal for playing video games. Smart phones and computer tablets, for example, often use a touchscreen as an input device. For video game play, however, use of a touchscreen as the input device may detract from game play in a variety of ways. Operation of the touchscreen may block view of the display during game play. Operation of the touchscreen may also not provide multiple controls, and may not provide a tactile feel perhaps desired by players. In addition, smart phones and computer tablets are often held while in use, restricting a player's ability to simultaneously operate touchscreen controls during gameplay. Similarly, smart televisions often use input devices that are essentially television remote controls. These input devices typically do not have inputs preferable for video game play.
Complicating matters, some games utilize peripheral devices to communicatively link real world objects with the computer device providing gameplay, with the real world objects possibly providing a tangible real world component to game play. The peripheral devices may, for example, read game related information from the real world object, provide that information for use by the computer device during gameplay, and possibly store the same or different game related information in memory of the real world object. The real world objects may be, for example, toys, which may include circuitry for communicating with the peripheral device when in close proximity to that device. Player manipulation of the toys, for example placing them near or taking them away from the peripheral device, may be difficult if the player desires to do so while holding a portable computer device, and possibly also attempting to operate a touchscreen control. Moreover, in some instances the peripheral device may also provide visual and aural accompaniments to game play, accompaniments that may be of lesser effect if close spatial relation between the peripheral device and the portable computer device is not maintained.